Dirty Little Secrets
by Yukaro
Summary: Thirteen years ago Serenity left Seto and has returned with two unexpected surprizes, one being his daughter.!REPOSTED!
1. Chapter 1

Newly revised and with a beta!

"Wait Serenity!" shouted Seto Kaiba chasing the auburn haired girl down hill from his mansion practically pulling his pants up.

"No! Leave me ALONE!" Serenity Wheeler shouted back quickening her pace.

"Serenity!" Kaiba grabbed her wrist spinning her into his arms.

"Let me go! Let me go NOW you sick perverted jerk!" She swung her arms and broke free by kicking him in the shin. "I should've listened to Joey and everybody else! You're just a rude inconsiderate bastered! I have a life too y'know and it dose NOT revolve around you!"

Kaiba grabbed her wrist again, "I warned you that there were other people too! I told you it was just sex, sex with you and sex with everybody else who's walked out like this!" She looked back into the eyes that she had fallen in love with.

"Then what are you so upset about?" She left to New York that week and didn't return like Kaiba had anticipated.

(Serenity's POV)

That was the last time I ever saw Seto Kaiba but I could never forget the man who hired women for sex, because I was pregnant with his daughter.

(Thirteen years later)

"NO!" _SLAM_

"Konic!"_ SLAM_

"NO!"_SLAM_

"Well THAT went well." Mai Wheeler stated for her hiding spot in the hallway. "Not NOW Mai." Serenity hissed to her older sister-in-law.

"You're coming whether you like it or not! I'm getting married to your father and you're coming to see it!"

"Stop saying that he's NOT my father!" Heavy metal music started blaring from her room.

"He is too and don't deny it! Don't make me come in there!" Serenity shouted at the black door in front of her. She didn't know why she used that threat, she hadn't grown very tall and Konic was her height.

"Go to Hell!"

"Koni-" She was interrupted by the front door slamming shut. "Konic turn the damn music down NOW!" the man entering shouted.

"Fuck you!" Konic shouted but turned down the music anyway.

"What'd the bitch do now?" Richard Felder asked taking in Serenity's tear stained face. "Let me guess she doesn't want to go Japan?" Richard's gray eyes gleamed through his black hair. "I'll take care of it." He said in his heavy NY accent.

Serenity shook her head "I-I've got it handled."

"No you don't." Richard approached the door to Konic's room. "Konic come out here NOW!"

"Fuck you, old man!" She shouted turning the music back on.

"I'll be right back ladies." He said before entering her room.

"What the hell do you want Richard?" Konic shouted backing up until she hit the black wall behind her.

"I told you to turn this damn music down." He shouted back. "I also told you to stop talking to your mother like that, little girl. Now you have to be punished."

He smiled sadistically and reared back.

"Fuck you!" she shouted before she fell into darkness.

(_Outside)_

The music stopped following a loud crash and a thud. Richard exited the room about two seconds afterward.

"I think it's time you went home Mai." He said even though it sounded like a command. "We'll be at the airport tomorrow at ten as scheduled.

Mai opened her mouth to speak but the pleading look Serenity sent her shut her up.

"Right tomorrow, see you then." She left nervously and silently.

"Richard is she okay?" Serenity asked has she tried to go into Konic's room. "Oh she's just fine. You however…" Serenity froze just as Richard's hand connected with her side forcing her to the ground.

"That bitch can't save you now." Richard smirked and threw her to the wall. "Didn't I tell you I didn't want the blonde woman in my house?" He asked her pinning her against the wall with his body.

"I asked you a question."

"Y-yes y-you did. I-I'm sorry s-she followed me h-home." Serenity said her voice shaking.

"You will have to be punished too." She grimaced has he drug her to their bedroom. A tear escaped her eye has she looked to the black door at the end of the house.

Okay I hope that was better. I had a problem with my last version of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'd like to say special thanks to my reviewers! **

Okay on with the Chapter!

Chapter 3

Dirty Little Secrets

_That Night_

"I'm telling you Joey something is wrong in that house!" Mai chose to bring this subject up long after their children had been asleep.

"Why do ya have to say tha Mai, Why can't ya just be happy for her, huh?"

"Because, Joey, He hit her." Joey's eyes got huge and he turned towards his wife has if to say _what the Hell?_

"I was over there helping Serenity calm Konic down and she wouldn't so Richard went into her bedroom and-"Mai very un-characteristically started to go into tears. "There was a smacking noise and a thud and then he said I should go home."

"He won't get away with it Mai. I'll stop him, in fact I'll talk to him to-"

"NO! He'll probably blame Serenity! Let's just see what happens tomorrow."

"Whatever ya want say Mai but I won't tolerate him hitting them!"

"Even though she's Kai-"

"Don't say that I'm still trying to forget!"

"Good night Joey." Mai kissed him and went to bed.

_The Next Morning_

"Come on Konic!" Serenity whispered desperately to her stubborn daughter.

"NO Mother!" Konic and Serenity sat in an empty black room with boxes lining the walls.

"Why Konic? You've never had this problem before!"

Konic who had been avoiding her mother's gaze looked regrettably into her eyes and said, "I know he's not my father, but I don't know who is!" She hurriedly explained seeing the fear in her eyes turn to anger.

"Yes he is and NEVER say that he isn't!"

"Not according to this." Konic rummaged through her bag and pulled out a pink book with gold writing that read _Serenity Wheeler 1990-1991_on the cover. Serenity's breath caught has Konic opened to a marked page and read:

_Nov 4, 1990_

_Dear Diary,_

_He asked me to live with him today! I'm still sort of scared though. Joey says he's an insensitive ass-hole but I don't know…He's kind of sweet deep down I think I'm falling for him._

Konic looked up at Serenity and flipped to another marked page:

_January 3, 1991_

_Dear Diary,_

_He's sick! He hires women for SEX! I can't believe it, but he's the only one who doesn't treat me like a baby. I'm considering this. He said I'd be his favorite. And I'll admit I've fallen for him. Okay I'm doing it._

This time Konic didn't look up when she flipped to the last page:

_February1- March 3 1991_

_Dear Diary,_

_I walked in on him with one of his other 'mistresses' so I left. Went to New York with Joey and Mai and I'm pregnant. But I met a guy named Richard and convinced him to sleep with me. He wants to get married and he'll eventually find this so I won't be writing anymore. I wish I never met him, May you rot in hell S_

"It's crossed out but it starts with a S." Konic looked at her mother with the ice glare even Richard showed weakness too. The look she had unknowingly inherited from her father. "Don't look at me like I'm your mother."

"Yeah, you are and you're a little whore! You lied to me I hate you! You-"

_Slap_ Serenity's hand flew across her mouth hard enough to make her head go to the side.

"Oh My Gosh! Honey I'm so sorry!"

Serenity tried to hold Konic but she was pushed away. Konic stood and glared down at her mother her long baggy black coat swishing like trench coat.

Serenity shivered as Seto Kaiba's image entered her mind as that cold glare came upon her for the first time in thirteen years.

"You're just like that prick mother."

A car horn interrupted their conversation as it signaled it was time to leave for the airport. Konic walked out stiff shouldered and straight faced.

But little did Serenity know there was someone on the plane she never wanted to see again.

**Guess who it is? Kaiba-maybe but then again maybe not…**

**Yukaro **


	3. Chapter 3

I knew something was wrong even before I heard the shrill sound of teenage girls screeching "Like OMG it's like totally Mr. Kaiba!" But that was what made me stop dead mid-step causing Richard and I too both go to the ground.

(_Normal POV)_

"MOM!" Konic shouted running over and kicking Richard in the stomach to get him off of Serenity.

"Konic!" Joey shouted trying to pull her off of the man who had been kicked off of his sister. "Let me GO! I'm going to kill him! That bastered's going to pay!" Konic screeched kicking and screaming at her uncle as he pulled her away.

By then the entire airport was crowded around the group with security fighting their way through the crowd.

"FLIGHT 206 IS NOW BOARDING, PLEASE BOARD IMMEDIATELY." 

"Come ON you two or we'll miss the plane!" Mai said pulling Joey and Konic apart. "Lets GO!"

_(On the plane)_

_(Konic's POV)_

I watched semi interested, as my aunt tried desperately too control my wild twin cousins.

"Like OMG did you see him he is like SOOO yummy." A blonde flight attendant giggled exiting First-Class. "Like yeah, I could so chew on THAT for a while!" The brunette with her exclaimed.

'Hmmm I wonder who it is.' I thought has they passed then started moving up the seats toward the door to First-Class. I looked back at my arguing family and pushed through the door.

The First-Class looked the same to me as I started to look around the room for this 'yummy' guy who had caught my interest. I was almost to the front of the class when I was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled backward.

"I don't think you're supposed to be in here little-girl."

_(Mokuba's POV)_

'So boring, must not fall asleep.' Mokuba had been listening to his business partner hit on him for a while now and was seriously contemplating canceling the deal when something caught his eye.

The girl had mid-neck chestnut haircut cut into spiked layers and narrow, deep-set cerulean eyes. She came up too his chin and was wearing all black.

"What? No let me go!" She shouted to make a scene about the flight attendant grabbing her to question her, smart girl. "Excuse me." I said to the woman not giving her a chance to respond.

"Excuse me miss, but she's with me." I stated as the attendant dropped her and turned to me. "I'm so sorry Mr. Kaiba! It won't happen again." She said bowing.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to now am I?" I said using the tone Seto taught me to use when addressing 'lower' people.

"Yes sir- no sir- I mean I deeply, deeply apologize Miss…"

"Konic." She said coldly.

"Konic." The attendant fled the room and Konic turned to him.

"I hope you don't expect a thank you." She said coldly glaring.

'You know she reminds me of someone.'

"I could have handled it on my own." She sneered.

'Ah now I know, Seto, who the hell did you get pregnant?'

"Look why don't you just sit with me because going back to Coach would be a bad idea?"

"I don't talk to strangers." It was my turn to sneer at that.

"Well My name is Mokuba Kaiba, I'm twenty-eight, my birthdays July seven, my favorite food is sushi and I hate spinach. I'm also 6'1, 143 lb., I have violet eyes and black hair. Now you know me and I don't know you."

She looked me up and down several times before taking a seat next to me and deciding I was trustworthy.

"Fine, I trust you. My name is Konic Wheeler, I'm thirteen, my birthday is November eleventh, my favorite food is lasagna and I really hate peanuts. I'm 5'5, not telling you my weight and I have blue eyes and brown hair."

"There now we're not strangers. And your last name is Wheeler?" Serenity, why didn't you call?'

"Yeah what's it to you?" She sneered again.

"Nothing. So what grade are you going into?"

"Ninth. I skipped second grade and I have a 4.0 GPA with an IQ of one hundred and fifty three. But I don't like to brag." She smirked. Okay maybe she's not exactly like Seto.

"Yeah and you don't like to brag?" She smirked sheepishly if that's even possible.

"Of course not, bragging not polite."

"Your mom's name is Serenity right?"

"How do you know my mom's name?" She looked suspicious and I was at a loss for words as her eyes hardened to a glare.

"I-uh-I"

"How Do you know my mother!"

_(Konic's POV)_

What the Hell? He knows my mom. He knows a lot about me and he talks like he knows me. Wait dose he know my dad too? That's going to have to wait.

"I-I well I" This man is a businessman and he's at a loss of words? What the Hell!

"Look I want to know how you know my mother and I want to know NOW!"

I watched has Mokuba's gaze moved behind me.

"Don't look away from me! I want to know how you know my mother!" He continued to stare at whatever was behind me. This was getting annoying. He's ignoring me!

"Look obviously you have some seriously problems mister." I recognized the chill to my voice and glared as hard has I could to enhanced it. He finally looked back at me.

"Great now that I have your attention tell me how you know my mother! How do you know Serenity Wheeler?"

"You could say we were 'old friends'. Would that be appropriate Mokuba?"

I heard a deep raspy voice behind me say.

I looked up and saw another pair of cerulean eyes staring back at me. The man behind me was tall at least 6'4 and he was looking down his nose at me in a slightly intimidating way.

But somehow I was far from intimated.

A/N: I know it's a little soon but I promise there's a lot more too the story. There will be some SXS soon!

Thank you too all my reviewers and all the supportive people out there that didn't give me flames! I LUV you all:)


	4. Chapter 4

'Where is she?' Serenity thought while trying not to look obvious to Richard.

"What is it honey bear?" He said leaning over her, pressing her into the wall.

"N-Nothing, why would anything be wrong?" She stuttered out the sentence and smiled nervously. "Hey Richard I have to use the bathroom, can I go?"

He looked at her for a minute and then nodded and she left.

(_Serenity's POV)_

Now where to look first? She said walking up the front of the room.

"Like did you see that girl? How Mr. Kaiba stuck up for her?" The blonde flight attendant asked the brunette with her. "Yeah it was so dreamy!"

'I wonder.' I approached the door to first class If she was in there every everything I had worked for would have been for nothing but if she wasn't I would have come face to face with a member of the family I had lied to every one to hide.

But if I didn't go in there and she was in there she could have learned who her father is all the wealth she could have inherited and hate me for it.

I sighed and approached the door carefully as if I was afraid it would bite, but if Seto Kaiba was on the other side I didn't doubt it would.

_(First Class)_

"Whoa-whoa wait what?" Konic said looking from brother to brother then back again. "Let me get this straight. You-" she pointed to Kaiba "and my mom were friends right? And she left to find something better than what was in your hometown and you haven't heard from her since?"

They both nodded and Mokuba grinned. "You haven't introduced yourself yet big bro, she deservers too know more than 'you'." He pointed out with a wicked grin.

"My name is Seto Kaiba." He said holding out his hand.

"I don't touch strangers." She said slightly glaring at the hand.

He smirked at that. "You know my name and I don't know yours and your calling ME the stranger?" He raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Konic Wheeler." She said still looking at the hand.

"Well Konic Wheeler I'll have you know it is extremely rude to not shake someone's hand when it is offered it is also very disrespectful." He watched her glare settle a little and offered his hand one more time.

"Okay I guess it is rather rude." She sighed and shook his hand. His grip was strong and firm.

"_Will all passengers please take your seats, we will be arriving in Las Angeles soon."_

"Well I better get back to my mom." Konic stood and started walking back to coach.

_(Outside)_

"Konic!" Serenity who had been about to enter First Class froze as she watched her daughter leave first class. "Hey Mom, what's going on?" she said raising both eye brows at her then glared as Richard appeared behind her.

"Dear the bathroom will have to wait, which is that way by the way." He pointed to the back of the plane narrowing his eyes.

"I just got lost, I'm sorry." Serenity whimpered glancing at Konic, who was glaring intensely at Richard.

"Uh huh, sure you were." He lowered to her ear "You'll pay later, I'll MAKE you sorry."

Serenity shivered as he moved back to his seat.

"Who were you talking to in there?" She asked turning to Konic. "Why the Hell would you care?" She spat moving toward her seat as well.

"Konic what's gotten into you?" Konic glared up at her mother unbelievably coldly. So cold Serenity shivered and could swear the temperature dropped several degrees.

"Excuse me will you ladies kindly take you seats while we land?" The blonde attendant said walking up to them cautiously as if afraid Konic would yell at her too.

They both looked/glared at each other before taking their seats and landing.

(At the airport)

Konic glared at her family as they picked up their luggage while still keeping an eye out for the Kaiba brothers. 'They have to know who my father is because according the Seto she would have had to of been at least three weeks along before she left. And I know I can't ask her, damn.'

"Konic?" Konic turned to find Serenity looking at her regrettably. "Konic we need to talk."

"About what Serenity? 'Cause last I checked you only wanted to lie to me."

"What, I never lied to you!"

"Ha! You're doing it right now! But y'know what mother I'm willing to forgive you I really am just tell me who my real father is!" Serenity gasped and looked into anger and hate filled stormy blue eyes.

Everyone even her father himself to watched the exchange with deadly silence for they all knew it was far from over. "You know your real father and his name is Richard Felder!"

"LIES! You're doing it again mother, why can't you just tell the truth! Besides I don't need your help I know who my father is, I just wanted to her it from you!" Konic was bluffing but when she saw the sheer fear that ran through her mother's eyes and the whisper of "So you did find him."

Then she knew after all these years she finally knew. Mokuba was too young to be her father so that only left one logical person…

"That's quite enough for today ladies!" Richard spoke at last "By the way I call your bluff sweetie." Seto's eye twitched as has Richard put his arm around Serenity causing her to flinch and for her shirt to fall just enough to make out a huge bruise on her neck.

"Mokuba, I want Serenity and Konic both upgraded to first class." He whispered. "Just them, Seto?"

"Yes I want them as far away from him as I can get them." He turned and headed toward the plane."

"Ms. Wheeler it appears as if you and her daughter have both been upgraded to first class." The attendant at the front desk said looking at the computer,

"I want them in coach with me." Richard said trying to intimidate the younger man.

"I'm sorry sir I have to follow orders and-"

"Flight 594 Last call I repeat Flight 594 last boarding call."

"You have a plane to catch." Richard scowled but nodded allowing the two of them to board the plane.

The two women entered first class and found the only two seats available were in front of the very source of their argument. "I'm going to the restroom, mother." Konic said coldly throwing her bag in the window seat and stalking of.

(Serenity's POV)

I froze as my eyes made contact with Seto Kaiba's. I was in a trance like state merely watching has he rose from his seat and took Konic's bag to put it up top in fact it wasn't until he grabbed mine and whispered "I hope you don't mind the up grade." That I found I could breath again though it didn't matter. For as soon has his hand grazed mine I couldn't breath, I couldn't do anything but shudder, my stomach was in knots and I was thinking so fast I couldn't make a coherent thought even if I wanted too.

Not that it mattered for at that moment I remembered every second spent with him from the ball-like parties, to all the caresses and what it felt like to be held by him, but the moment was pushed quickly away by the betrayal and anger that almost brought the fiery spirit inside me back…almost.

"What did you tell her."

(Seto's POV)

I almost didn't recognize the demanding raspy voice that even in its current state set every nerve in my body on fire.

"Excuse me; I don't know what you're talking about." I smirked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. What did you tell our daughter?" I looked into her eyes and saw dull light brown looking back, which wiped away my smirk.

"Well I didn't tell her that if that's what you mean."

"Then how do you explain her finding out." The child in question appeared behind her mother with wide ocean eyes; my ocean eyes. Her hair cut short no doubt to stop someone from pulling it. Her knuckles were callused over saying she was a fighter.

This child was mine there was no denying it now.

"Why don't you ask her?"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!

As all ways thank you to all my reviewers

Love to all,

Yukaro


	5. Chapter 5

Okay not much response for last chapter…but that's okay!

**CHAPTER 3 AND 4 WERE REVISED! WILL NOT MAKE SINCE UNLESS RE-READ!**

Dirty Little Secrets

Chapter 5

(Normal POV)

"Why don't you ask her?" Kaiba replied casually looking at the girl behind his former 'lover' intently as though he could make her not be his.

Konic glared at him fiercely "Why don't you NOT Serenity." Her voice froze in her throat making her words harsher than she meant them which was still pretty harsh.

Seto's eyebrows rose "Now wait just a-"

"No YOU wait! I can't believe you two! You've lied to me my entire life, you've made me live with that-that thing! You're both ass holes, bitchy insensitive weak ass holes! And why are you hiding something everyone already knows you bitch! I HATE YOU!" Konic screeched the last part, tears had gathered in her eyes but they were quickly blinked away.

"Now look I'm going too walk away and you come find me when you decide you're ready too tell me the truth." She glared once more for good measure and swung her body toward the back of the plane.

"Well that did not well, did it Serenity?" Kaiba said looking calm as she turned around and slapped him.

"Didn't you hear her? She hates us, and this is ALL your fault!"

"First of all she was angry and probably only meant half of what she said. And secondly I'm not the one who left now am I? So technically it's OUR fault, you did NOT have to take the offer, and you didn't have to leave. I was serious when I said you were my favorite and I would have done anything to keep you around." He said coldly glaring at all the listeners causing them to get in fast conversations.

"I didn't want Konic to grow up in that kind of environment."

"She wouldn't have. And she still wouldn't." He stepped closer too her and she could feel his breath on her face. "No thanks." Was all she said as she backed into her seat quickly.

"It wasn't an offer" he said sitting next to her. "It was a warning, I want my daughter."

"You don't even know her name." Serenity glared.

"Yes I do, and I also know that it's my name that's on her birth certificate, not Felder's."

"Fuck you." She spat "I don't want you in my life, or Konic's."

"The later is not your decision dear Serenity." He stated. "However, I will respect your decision, for now." He leaned in and kissed her cheek before standing and sitting in his seat.

Serenity froze in place her body igniting in ways it never dreamed it could again. She sighed frustrated at the battle going on in her head and reached for her purse. She pulled out a small pill box and took two little white pills out before swallowing them and putting the pills back.

Her last coherent thought was wondering where Konic was before sweet darkness took over.

(Konic)

'I can't believe those two!' She thought has she walked into the restroom area too deep in thought to notice the two figures standing in the shadows until they were behind her.

"Wha-" Konic turned as she heard the door latch only to run straight into the chest of a muscular male.

"Going somewhere girly?" he rasped creepily.

Konic backed away from the dirty looking man too run into another person and have a cloth forced over her mouth and nose. 'What's happening? I can't move fast, wai-wait a minute. Oh shit chloroform...I'm in deep...sh-shi-shit' she thought as she slumped forward falling out of the weak armed person holding her.

"Deon, I do NOT like this, how do we know she's even his?" a girl with dark red hair and shifty light green eyes said nervously as she helped man put the Konic in an extra large dog carrier in the storage carriage.

"Oh come ON Gina, she's the splitting-fucking image of 'im!" said the blonde haired blue eyed Deon.

"But it's kidnapping." She stated sitting nervously on the suitcase rack. "Hey 'e said our names wouldn't be on anything. So 'as soon as we get paid we'll take the next plane to Italy and find Quince to pay off Jake and it will all be worth it." He said leaning in and kissing her cheek. "Especially when you get to see the outback."

"How do we know he's good for his money; I mean he has a record for killing hired help." She said kissing him back. "Then we'll just have to be careful then."

"I don't know Seto. Serenity seemed really upset." Mokuba stated has they headed for the conference room.

"Look Mokuba, I want my daughter okay. She wouldn't have grown up in that and I don't understand why Serenity thinks she would have." Seto fumed.

"And you just gave the best example didn't you?" Mokuba said sarcastically pointing subconsciously pointing to the meeting schedules. The meeting was to last the rest of the flight to Tokyo.

"Just relax bro; you've got all the time in the world."

AN:

I am SO SO SO SORRY!

I finally got my loan so I've been setting that up, and Yukita is in the hospital with her back (gruesome story) so I flew to Chicago in late July and got in on the 26th of August.

I then had to clean up the mess my cousin made at the shop, so I technically shouldn't be writing this, but oh well.

I also should probably tell you that depending on what happens to Yukita I might not be updating for a while, I mean she's been my best friend since 8th grade…I'll be devastated but…no… POSITIVE THINKING! Woot!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Dirty Little Secrets

Chapter 6

"All passengers please take your seats and prepare for landing, thank you." The shrill voice of the blonde attendant woke Serenity for her induced slumber.

"Wha…?" She massaged her temples keeping her eyes closed. "Konic? What time is it?" She frowned slightly opening her eyes to glance at the silent seat next to her to find it empty. "Konic?"

She looked around the room and put her hand on the seat seeking the warmth from her daughter but found the seat eerily cold, as if it had never been sat in. 'I HATE YOU!' rang through her head as she glanced behind her to find the seat empty and the luggage above it gone. 'Kaiba.'

She took a calming breath and sighed, still unable to shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong.

* * *

"Hello dear, where's our daughter?" Richard said as he grabbed Serenity's arm and led her to the luggage rack.

"I-I don't know I-"

"Serenity? Where's Konic?" She turned to see Mokuba eyeing the grip Richard had on her arm and everything started to go in slow motion. "W-what? S-she's not with you…?"

Her eyes widened.

"N-no we haven't seen her since the incident on the plane…Serenity?" She ripped from Richard has adrenaline started pumping through her white-hot fear.

"Seto!" She screeched running through the crowd, Richard screams at her were either blatantly ignored or just not heard over they shrill voice of his fiancé.

"Seto! Seto! SETO!" She was shaking in her search for the brunette man. All the people had no faces now, she couldn't hear anything over the thumping of her heart, and everything was going to slow and fast all at the same time.

"Seto!" She screamed out when she finally caught sight of him talking to a blonde woman in a business suit.

"Sereni-"

"SETO!" She threw herself in him arms and the tears finally started to overtake her. "She's gone! Konic is GONE! She didn't come back and an-" She trembled in his arms.

"Serenity what? Calm down I can't understand you." He said in a somewhat tender voice.

She took a deep breath "Konic is gone." She said it as if she was holding her breath and then collapsed in sobs against his chest.

"W-what?" He stuttered as his arms slide around her waist protectively. "Jackson, spread out and find her."

"Who sir?" Responded the blonde woman.

"Mokuba!" He called out then shh-ed comforting sounds to Serenity.

"Konic Wheeler, she's five-five about 115 lbs. blue eyes brown chin-length hair and was last seen wearing torn black cargo pant's, a dark-gray tank top and a long black jacket." He droned on while Joey and Mai appeared with Richard.

"What do you think you're doing to my wife?"

"Wheeler it's not safe if this is an attack on my family for you or yours. I have a safe house Naha I want you and your family to go to immediately. I will stay here through the search." He finished his speech by turning to his brother and ordering a jet to move out the family.

"W-what, NO I'm going to stay here and look for my daughter with you."

"No." Seto barely looked down from his conversation with Mokuba to answer her.

"She's MY daughter!" She said glaring up at him.

His voice lowered "She's mine too, though I doubt you want him to find out." He glared at Richard slightly.

"Please, Seto I-I can't leave her." Her wide doe eyes pleaded.

"Fine. But the rest of you are going." He said looking up at Joey.

"Now I remember what happened last time and it is not going to happen this time buddy." Joey snapped stepping towards the slightly taller man.

"You have children to think of now Joey, and I have very little time to spare on you. So please just get in the helicopter." He somewhat demanded.

"What helicopter?" Joey asked just as a helicopter appeared on the glass roof and Jackson started pushing everyone towards the ladder that was thrown down the sky roof.

"Just go Joey." Serenity said, still clutching Seto.

"I'm not going! I'm not leaving my fiancé!" Richard shouted struggling with Jackson.

"Oh yes you are, move it!" She shouted handing him to the man who had helped the rest of the family up the ladder.

"Mokuba, report!" Seto shouted over the confusion.

"Seto, she's gone."

* * *

"Hurry up Gina!" Deon shouted has they loaded Konic into the trunk. "The security'll be on our tail any minute!"

"I'm trying stop yelling!"

* * *

"Uuuhh." Konic awoke in a dark cold room she didn't recognize.

"So our sleeping beauty is finally awake huh?" That voice, where did she recognize it?

"S-show yourself!" She shouted out. But when he did she wished he didn't. It was the man the she ran into on the plane before…oh shit.

* * *

**AN:** I am SO, SO sorry! I've been in Chicago since mid-august with Yukita, whose surgery when excellent and her physical therapy is going right on schedule by the way.

But I totally blew this off and it isn't even that long. I'm so sorry! But Yukita's moving in with me when her therapy ends so I will update more soon…I hope.


	7. Chapter 7

The wait was the worst part. It had been a total of sixty-seven hours, thirty three minutes, and twenty-four seconds. _25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31,32-_

"You're still up." Kaiba observed, entering the quiet room and sitting across from the stoic woman. Serenity stared at the fire that burned in such a way that it appeared the share the feelings of the expressionless woman.

Kaiba sat looking at her. Her eyes were distant and shallow with large dark bags beneath them. Her make-up was forgotten and he could clearly see all the years of abuse etched into her face and form. "We won't stop looking Serenity, I give you my word." His eyes were just as tired at hers but shown the truth in his words.

When she said nothing for several minutes he turned to leave. "How much is _your_ word really worth." She never broke away from her gaze on the fire. "Sixty-seven hours, forty-two minutes, and thirty-eight seconds. It's been sixty-seven hours, forty-two minutes, and thirty-eight seconds." Her eyes closed and when they shifted to him she was in tears again.

"You promised me she would be here by now. And she's not, do you see her?" Her voice rose and she stood. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't got me pregnant I wouldn't have moved to New York and met that bastard! I hate you!"

"Serenity, what are you talking about, we had an agreement when I got you pregnant and I had no control on who you chose to lie about!" He wasn't shouting but his voice was slowly rising in volume.

"I didn't want to lie but I couldn't tell Joey it was you and-"

"He knew Serenity! They ALL knew! Even your mother knew who Konic's father was! I mean come on she looks almost exactly like me!" He held his arms out exasperated.

"You're just as bad as that ass!"

"Yeah I may be an ass but I've NEVER even thought of hitting you." He said standing up straight again. "And actually _you_ were the only who liked to hit me if I recall correctly, on the ass too." He said void of all emotion.

"I can't believe you just said that you-you- _TEME!_" She screeched sending the lamp on the table beside the chair at his head.

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten your first language." He said as he stepped out of the room.

Serenity fell onto the couch and sobbed herself into a restless sleep.

_She stood there in the small super market line with a cart full waiting for the cashier to catch up with the long line._

"_Excuse me miss, I can help you over here." Called the graying-blonde haired woman in the next aisle._

"_Thank you, I've been so frazzled lately." She said handing the woman the bottle of pregnancy vitamins. _

"_You're pregnant?" Her almost invisible eyebrows rose. "But you look no older than sixteen."_

"_Thank you, but I'm almost eighteen, and I' m not sure but well…no harm in making precautions right?"_

_The woman smiled kindly, "I guess not dear." She handed the pills back and Serenity put them in her purse._

_She picked up her four paper sacks and started out the door, perfectly for not being able to see, until she ran straight into the wall. Or what she thought was a wall. "Oh shit, lady are you okay?"_

_A hand reached towards her and suddenly she was looking into small gray eyes that were on a very handsome face and framed by passed ear length black hair. "Wow, I'm Richard, what's your name, and which cloud did you fall from?"_

"_Serenity Wheeler, and I'm from Japan, I just moved here."_

"Serenity." Her dream continued.

"Serenity." The dream Richard said her name.

"Serenity!" She bolted into a sitting position looking franticly for the source of the disturbance, only to find a young blonde woman with blue eyes hidden behind a pair of oval spectacles.

"Rebecca?" She asked squinting at the sleep still in her eyes.

"In the flesh…I'm all grown up huh?" She had changed quite a bit. She was tall now at least five-eight with a slim almost barely-there figure.

"Yeah, what are you doing here, do you still '_work'_ here?" Rebecca had worked for Mokuba at the time Serenity had left for New York it wasn't all that different from her relationship with Seto, but Mokuba didn't pay for her and it was only her that he slept with.

"No um, we're married now, Syui and Karyoi are already at the safe house, I'm going to stay here and help the best I can." She was all ready moving toward the door "Seto sent me in here to check on you, he should be in here soon. It was good to see you Serenity."

She sat back on the loveseat where she laid, 'Oh God, please let this all just be a dream, please.'

&&&&&&

"Let me go! Who are you, what do you want from me!" She wretched and bucked against her bindings "Where am I! What are you doing?"

"It's not you we want from Ms. Kaiba, it's from your daddy."

"What?" She felt a prick in her arm and saw darkness.

A/N: I am so sorry, your not going to believe this, but Yukita is in the hospital again, but shes in New York with me now so updates might be coming more often, hopefully.


	8. Chapter 8

"Serenity?" Kaiba walked into the room without knocking.

"What do you want?" She responded before looking at him with a glare set on her face.

"I came for my apology." He sat across for her and crossed his arms expectantly.

"Excuse me?" Her glare had dropped to a offended look "You come in here pulling the I'm God and you'll worship me stuff and now _you_ want an apology? I don't think so, if any apology is owed it's from you-" He raised in a 'stop' manner.

"I didn't come here to argue. I did come here with good news however." He stopped and re-crossed his arms "great news actually, news that may help find Konic, an interesting name to. Although I've always thought of having a daughter named Kaida-"

"Don't tease me. I know your game, what do you want?" Her facial expression didn't change.

"A kiss." His eyes lit up slightly and a smirk settled on his lips. "On the lips."

"Just a kiss?" Her eyes were reluctant and her face still expressionless. But she had all ready begun to move towards him.

"Yeah just a kiss." He spread his legs and she sat between them on her knees.

"Then okay." She tilted her head to the right and pushed her lips to his, and for the first time in a long time enjoyed a kiss. His hand ran through her hair in a loving fashion, massaging her scalp.

She deepened the kiss and moaned when he ran his tongue along hers while reaching a hand under the back of her shirt and rubbing her back. "I've missed you." He said and she was brought immediately back to reality.

"Stop, stop, STOP!" She pushed him away landing violently on the floor. "Tell me the news and get out." She mumbled staring at the floor.

He was smirking "Mokuba gave her a present on the plan. It was his Kaiba necklace, it has a built in tracker, and we might be able to use it to find her." He stood and looked at her before dropping to one knee. He put a hand under her chin and kissed her forehead lightly. Before putting something around her neck.

She looked down and saw what it was, a key card. "That will get into any room in this mansion. Not even Mokuba has that privilege. I really have missed you Serenity." With that he stood and left.

"I've missed you too, Seto." She covered her mouth has if it would stop the pain of the words and choked back a sob. "I'm so sorry Konic, I'm so sorry."

&&&&&&&

"I don't think it's working, Seto." Rebecca stood in front of the giant monitor of Japan searching for the small yellow light of Mokuba's tracker, while Mokuba and several others searched the green tinted 3-D version in the middle of the room.

"Well look harder Rebecca, she's there somewhere. She has to be." He stood at the main balcony overseeing the proceedings and reading data of signal wavelengths.

"I agree, she's in the city we've had the entire thing on lock down since Tuesday but we can't read what isn't there. And the signal just isn't there." She sat down, removing her glasses and massaging her temples.

Seto walked down the stairs and over to his sister-in-law. "Why don't you going get some sleep and take a shower. All this stress can't be good for the baby." He smiled slightly when she looked relieved and stood.

"Thank you, Seto." She kissed his cheek in a sisterly and walked out the door.

"Okay men! Go and take a break the C-shift can cover for now. C-Shift Get in posts Move, MOVE!" He shouted Mokuba coming to stand next to him.

"Go get some sleep Seto, I can handle it from here." He put a hand on his older brothers shoulder and directed him to the door.

"I've been a father for five minutes and it's already blown up in my face Mokuba." His tired cobalt eyes dull with age and exhaustion.

"It's not your fault Seto. Just go and get some sleep, it will all seem brighter in the morning." He patted Seto's shoulder and pushed him out the door.

&&&&&&

Serenity walked the familiar halls aimlessly before ending up in the most familiar of all, Seto's bedroom. She smiled and walked in only to fins Seto asleep in the middle of the same huge bed he had before. It made her bring up the one memory she constantly blocked out.

"Hey Maria, where's Seto?" She walked happily into the mansion after her visit with her mother.

_The small Hispanic woman had a look of pity in her eyes as she roughly said "In his room Miss Serenity." In her Spanish accented Japanese and hurried off to the kitchens._

'_Oookay.' She thought heading up the stairs._

"_Uuuhhh, Ohhh! Seto! Harder Seto, Faster! Oh! Oh! OH KAMI YES!" She heard as she arrived to the landing of the third floor. 'No, please, God no." She approached the door and could hear the banging of the headboard, squeaking of the mattress, and the chorus of moans and animalistic grunts._

_She opened the door to the sight of a big-busted red head and Seto in the middle of the bed with the red head bouncing happily on him. The red head, Meirati, from her English Class, being half American it was the only class she could pass. She looked up and didn't stop._

"_S-Seto?" She whispered almost silently. She watched as he looked over at her and smirked as he closed him eyes in climax. When he was done he got out of the girl and told her coldly to leave. She left without a word._

"_H-how could you?" She whispered staring at him get cleaned up with tears in her eyes._

"_How could I? Why **couldn't** I? That red head was hot. Nice rack too. Unlike **some** people in the room." He looked over at her like she was sort of stranger he had just met._

"_Y-you BASTARD!" She screeched slamming the door and running to the stairs._

"Serenity! Serenity WAIT!" She heard him coming when she hit the front door and took off down the lawn him close behind her.

She shook her head and walked forward. You know how people say people look peaceful and innocent when they sleep? Well Seto wasn't like that. His face was hard and stern with deep frown and worry lines on his forehead and around his mouth. He looked older than he looked when he was awake, and even then he looked at least ten years older than he really was.

His mouth was set in a firm straight line and he was lying on his side with the blankets stopped across his chest, showing off his still sculptured shoulders.

She ran a hand through his hair and ran a hand down his cheek.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down with him, holding her under his arm.

"No matter what I do it's never going to make up for how much I hurt you. I know I can't make you forgive and forget but I can try. Starting now." He switched it so that she was under him and began kissing her. "I still love you Serenity. I don't think I ever said it, but I do. I love you, I always will."

He kissed down her neck and started to remove her shirt as the sunset shown through the huge bay window to the side of his bed. She wanted to forget everything that had happened since she left and for the first time in a long time. She did.

&&&&&

"Mr. Kaiba, I think we found something." Mokuba walked over to the monitor Rebecca had previously occupied. A small yellow light blinked in what looked like an abandoned warehouse in the oldest part of Tokyo.

"Okay, boys get up we're heading out!" He headed to the garage where the C-Shift was already loading and moving toward the exit.

'I'll let Seto and Serenity sleep. They need it.'

&&&&&&

**A/N:** Okay we can thank this somewhat quick up-date (for me anyway) to

Saiya-jin Queen for the sort of kick in the butt to update. Yukita is doing great although she's still in the hospital. They've pinned it to the bone marrow but I don't know the complete story. They won't let me see, talk to, or hear about her or her condition.


	9. Chapter 9

Serenity awoke at eight the next morning, Kaiba nowhere to be found.

'Surprise, surprise.' She thought bitterly has she got up and walked towards the bay window overlooking the gardens in the back part of the property, Kaiba's robe wrapped tightly around her.

"Good Morning, Serenity." Long arms wrapped around her waist sending shivers up her spine.

"You're still here." She smiled slightly and leaned into his hold. "Of course, did you think I'd leave?" He whispered in her ear licking the shell.

"Well-"

"Seto I think you should come and see this, now." Mokuba's voice interrupted through the intercom sounding slightly frantic.

He immediately detached himself and pulled a black shirt out of his closet. "Come on." He walked out of the door pulling her with him.

&&&&&&

"Rebecca? What's going on?" Seto asked as soon as he entered the research room.

"They got a hit on the tracker last night, they found the necklace and a note but no Konic. Mokuba has been tracing the note but nothing has come up." She said not turning from the read outs she had been searching through when they entered.

"What did the note say?" Serenity asked while Kaiba walked over to Mokuba.

"Have 60,000,000,000 American dollars here by three tomorrow or the girl dies. They left the necklace and a lock of brown hair. We've compared the DNA to yours and Seto's and we're still waiting on the results." She said finally looking up, and raised and eyebrow at Serenity who was still in Seto's robe.

"Not even going to ask." She stated turning back to the results.

"Serenity!" Seto called signaling her over to him.

"Seto I don't know what going on but we can't find anything in the data base." She heard from Mokuba has she approached.

"Serenity, is this anyone you knows hand writing?" Seto asked handing her the paper the note was written on. She looked slightly confused as she took the paper from Kaiba.

"Oh my God." She looked in horror when she saw the writing. "Oh no, please. God, no, please God no." She collapsed to her knees, the note falling to the floor in front of her.

"Serenity, Serenity who is it?" Kaiba knelt next to her and put a hand on her back.

She looked up in horror, tears in her eyes. "I-it's Richard." She whispered.

&&&&&&

'Where am I?' Konic woke up in a dark empty room with stone walls.

"Uuggh." She groaned as she tried to rub her eyes only to realize she was chained to the wall.

"What the Hell?" She pulled again and again only to have the same results. She looked at her right wrist and examined the lock; it was old and rusty with iron hinges.

Her eyes squinted with effort as she lifted her hip to her hand and reached into her right pocket. Taped there was her lock-pick.

"Yes!" She whispered and stretched her right hand to her left wrist behind her back.

"Come on, come on, got it." The lock fell to the floor and broke in half at the hinges.

She picked the lock on her right wrist and stood carefully. Feeling along the wall and crouching at every small sound, she walked toward the only light source in the room. Only to find it was a door and the other side was occupied.

"I still don't feel right about this." It was the same red haired girl from the plane talking to the same blonde man and another person that Konic couldn't see.

"Then it's a good thing I don't give a shit about what you feel, isn't it?" The third person said.

"Sir, I didn't-" She tried to speak.

"No, lets get one thing straight you're expendable, and I don't suggest making me prove my point."

"Now see here-" The blonde rose but was instantly shot in the head by a silent bullet throwing him against the wall. "DEON!" The redhead screeched running towards him. Another silent shot to her left leg sent her violently to her knees.

"I warned you not to push me Gina." The voice had only started to sound familiar when the man entered the doorway view, and shot her in the head.

"Oh shit Richard!" Was out of Konic's mouth before she could stop it. She fell back has his head snapped towards the doorway. Jumping up and running toward the place where she woke up in the first place, she tried to place the chains around her wrist and fake sleep.

The door opened just as she settled the broken shackles around her left wrist and fell back against the wall. Richard walked forward and knelt in front of her.

"Nice try, girly." He said as her eyes snapped open. "But sadly not good enough." And she felt the prick in her arm again. "Sweet dreams."

&&&&&&&

"What?" Seto looked shocked for about two seconds before he was barking orders. "Mokuba! Get into contact with the safe house! I want this entire country on lock-down if that's want it takes! We WILL find her! Move!" He dragged her up and pulled her to the door with him. "Rebecca, I want the time that note was written, where and what brand of pen it was written in am I clear?" He said slightly more gently, but not much.

Once in the hall, he turned Serenity to him and held her. "Oh my God Seto, this is all my fault! I'm a horrible mother! I never should have left you, or Japan I'm So STUPID!" She was hitting him in the process of screaming.

"Serenity I'm the stupid one. I was the ass, I fucked up, and this is NOT your fault okay it's not! Now calm down!" He crushed her to him in a hug muttering comforting sounds as she continued to sob uncontrollably.

&&&&

A/N: WOW. This was so quick it's sort of scary.


	10. Chapter 10

Dirty Little Secrets

Chapter 10

&&&&&&&&&&

A dark figure moved through one of the oldest parts of Tokyo dragging two trash bags behind him. 'Damnit, now what am I going to do?' Richard thought as he reached the river, the concrete on the bodies weighing them down.

'The girl is gonna wake up soon and I'm not even there.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ugghhh." Konic shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "Am I still here?" She looked around; the room seemed darker, as she looked she saw the door was now closed.

She crept towards the door in a mock spy fashion and pushed it open. What she saw however knocked her to the floor.

Machine guns lined the walls along with a series chains ranging in size and metals. A dark-green raft stood on its side to the far wall surrounded by various bombs. To the other side there was a rack filled with different sizes of Japanese military clothes and armory. She was in what looked like a long abandoned military warehouse.

She stood shakily and looked for the exit. 'There's got to be one somewhere.' Her brown hair was greasy and fell in her face, causing her to pull it back constantly.

'Wait, what's this?' She reached for a piece of yellowed paper stuck between two of the uniforms on the metal rack. It was an envelope with _'Seto'_ crawled across the front. She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter and what looked like a map.

_Dear Seto, _

_I miss you big brother! I don't like seeing you chained up like this. Your cuts and bruises hurt me to. Maybe this will help, but only do it at night! I Love You Seto._

Mokuba 

As she looked to the map she that it wasn't just a map, it was to the warehouse! There was also a red line drew through the quickest escape route.

She stuffed the envelope and letter in her back pocket and took off back through the room she woke up in and felt along the East wall, there was a door that led to the arsenal. From there she ran to the door on the other side of the room, which lead to a hallway.

On the map there was an _'Shhh!'_ written in red. 'Okay, there should be a trap door in the corner over there.' She stayed quiet and pulled the door open, looking down she saw it was a cafeteria. Climbing down she shut the door behind her and moved around the ladder to the door behind it. Walking through the kitchen she came to the laundry shoot, beyond that there was another door. She pushed through it and fresh air assaulted her senses making her dizzy.

There was a highway that went over the hill of other military buildings about a mile to the north. Shoving the map in her other back pocket she sprinted towards the high way, only slowing after passing the fifth building.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mokuba…." Rebecca barely had time to report the wavelengths before the bright red light flashed angrily through the room in a violent report of the tracker system.

"Seto!" Mokuba screamed into the intercom "What are you waiting for! Follow the tracker NOW!" He yelled to the men who took off to the garage area.

"What Mokuba?" Seto ran into the room.

"We've got a hit on the tracker." He said pointing to the red light on the green 3-D map.

Seto studied it carefully. "What tracker is it? I haven't manufactured a red signal." Looking to his brother who was reading some of the data the computer printed out.

"I don't know, by the looks of the location it's probably one of Gozaburo's." He stated not looking from his read outs.

"Rebecca?" Serenity entered the room, now fully dressed. "Whats going on?"

The blonde smiled brightly at the aubern haired woman. "We've found Konic!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Konic stopped after she was so far up the hill she could no longer see past it. She panted and put her head between her knees in an attempt to calm her rapid breathing. She hadn't eaten in what seemed like forever.

"No, no-" She fell to her knees and threw up what looked like pure stomach acid.

She wiped her mouth with a shaking hand and sat there listening to the highway. Her head sped up at the vague sound of sirens in the background.

"Hey!" She screamed running toward the highway at top speed. "Hey! Over here!" She screamed again.

She had almost reached the top of the hill when she was grabbed from behind. "You're good I'll give you that, girly." Richard said in her ear dragging her towards the warehouse again.

Konic's 'No!' was muffled to almost silence by the hand over his mouth. 'No! It's Not FAIR! I got out!' She screeched in her mind kicking and wiggling to free herself watching as about two-dozen black full-bodied jeeps sped into the base.

&&&&&&&&&

"Spread out men! Find her!" The leader of the group, a middle-aged man with graying hair, shouted. About sixty black clothed men spread through the base, guns at ready.

&&&&&&&&&

Seto sat at the main computer communicating with the head of the search team two hours later. "What do you mean YOU COULDN'T FIND HER?" He shouted at the walkie-talkie in his hand.

"We've searched everywhere we could, sir." He responded.

"What do you mean everywhere you could Harold?"

"We couldn't risk entering the old arsenal, sir. The guns haven't been touched in twenty years." Harold replied without missing a beat. "We did search the kitchens and barracks in that area however, sir, we found nothing."

Kaiba pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine Harold, but put the entire base on lock down, I'll send the A shift to cover the C shift. No one with out a Kaiba Corp ID gets in or out. Clear?" His voice was downcast.

"Rodger, over and out." He said before the channel went dead.

"Seto?" Mokuba opened the door slightly.

"FUCK!" The monitor in front of him went sailing at the wall beside Mokuba, who instantly shut the door until the crashing stopped.

"Damn Seto!" Mokuba cried slightly afraid. Looking at his brother stand there seething, "I take it they didn't find her." He said.

Kaiba fell back into his chair. "How am I supposed to tell Serenity?" His hands covered his face, his elbows resting on his knees.

"I'll tell her for you. I mean it-"

"No. It's my responsibility. I'll do it." Kaiba stood and patted his slightly shorter brother on the shoulder.

"We know she's on base, Seto. It'll be over soon." Mokuba promised.

Kaiba didn't respond.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Serenity?" Kaiba entered his bedroom to find Serenity sitting on the bed going through a dark blue photo book.

"Hey Seto, I was just going through some of my old photographs." She said setting it down.

One the top of one page was a picture of him taken in the gardens at sunset looking miserable with his face set in a look hard as stone and just as cold. Below it was a picture of Konic in the same position but on an apartment balcony. Neither of them knew they were being photographed or watched but had the look set on their faces anyway. They were so alike it was painful.

"What's wrong Seto?" She looked worried. And closed the photo book.

"We couldn't find her Serenity." He said it almost gently watching as she fell apart.

"But, w-we found her!" She screamed, throwing the book at him.

"She's on an old military base that was run by Gozaburo. But we can't find exactly where because of the old weaponry. I'm sorry, Serenity." He opened his arms and she fell into him. "We had her Seto, we were so close."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mokuba, do you think we'll be able to find her?" Rebecca asked her husband leaning into his arms watching the scanner for any sign of movement.

"Find her; Definitely. Save her; I'm not sure. Richard knows her that means he knows her weaknesses and will play at them. Which is how he knew the necklace was really a tracker." He replied watching as the screen remained a dark green grid.

"Yes, but how did he conceal the tracker in the first place? I thought the only places the signal wouldn't track to were the safe houses and the mansion grounds." She said in a pondering voice. "And how can he just conceal it?"

"Well, the entire base used to be immune too, but when Seto took over the company it became just another piece of land with buildings on it." His eyebrows lowered "Unless…"

Rebecca looked back at him. "Unless what?"

"Unless Seto never got the letter I wrote." He jumped up almost knocking her to the floor.

"What letter Mokuba?" She stood and watched her husband run out of the room. "Mokuba?"

**A/N: Hey peoples! And in just over a month too. YAY!**

**Yukita is doing well; she's now at home with me in this weird looking back brace thing. She's stuck in bed with an in home nurse. I'm glad her family is wealthy and can afford that kind of stuff!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Seto!" Mokuba burst into his brother's lab where Seto was steadily watching the computer screen for any sign of movement. "I know where she is!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What the FUCK!" Konic screamed and kicked the entire way back to the warehouse and into the storage unit. "Who do you think you are you prick?" Richard threw her on the stone floor violently.

"Who do I think I am? I'm the man who kidnapped you! I'm in fucking charge here, dammit!" He pulled back to slap her but was kicked in the knees by Konic.

"Who's in charge now Asshole!" She straddled his torso grabbing his throat, her legs holding his flailing arms in place. "What's wrong you were so talkative a second ago!" She dug her nails into his throat not stopping until she drew blood.

"You little bitch!" His voice was raw from her clawing. "You'll pay for that!" He grabbed her thighs and swung her to the floor beside him grabbing her throat while using his weighed to hold her down. "Fuck the money, I'm gonna kill you!"

'Oh shit…" Konic thought has his hands fastened on her throat, cutting her air supply so she couldn't breathe. "N-no!" She wheezed clawing his hands with her already bloody fingernails.

"It's no use girl! No one can save you this time!" He laughed evilly tightening his grip even more.

"You wanna bet Asshole?" Seto Kaiba grabbed the back of Richard's collar and threw him easily across the room. "Konic? Are you alright?" He knelt down next to his daughter and lifted her head.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm fine." She backed up against the wall as Kaiba stood and marched over to Richard.

"No one can save you now you prick." He pulled him up quickly slamming him into the wall several more times before launching him into the east wall.

Konic smiled as many more men bearing Kaiba Corp ID's around their necks burst into the room. "Konic!" Her mother screamed running in behind the employees.

"Mom! I'm so sorry; I never should have gotten so mad!" Konic whispered urgently into her mother's neck as Serenity caught her in the grip of death. "I love you Mommy!"

"I love you too bay girl, as long as you promise to never be kidnapped again!" Serenity laugh-cried into her daughter's greasy hair, parting it in the back.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure it doesn't happen anytime soon." Kaiba knelt down on Konic's other side smiling.

Konic looked up at Seto's face and noticed something behind him. It was Richard with a gun, a gun pointed at Kaiba's head. "No!" She screeched throwing her self in front on the bullet.

The room slowed and then came to a complete stop as she felt the bullet pierce her chest. She could feel it cracking her ribs and tearing through her heart before ricocheting off her now shattered shoulder blade, embedding in her spinal cord.

What seemed like a thousand bullets rang over her towards Richard who she could hear fall not far beside her, his blood mixing with hers and the stone floor. "KONIC!" She could vaguely hear her mother's scream of horror in the background.

She could just barely see her father over the blurry darkness that had filled he sight.

"Don't worry, Konic, you're going to be just fine. I promise." She didn't remember hearing Seto say it, but somehow she remembered it being the last thing her ever heard.

The darkness filled her vision completely, silence overwhelming her system, the last thing she remembered being a time when she was five and Richard had gone out of town for a business trip, her and her mom had painted all day and then baked cookies for dinner.

'I guess, it doesn't really fade out like in the movies' being her last thought before she felt herself let go.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mai and Serenity sat in complete silence on the steps that led down to the huge pool on the grounds behind the Kaiba mansion. Sakura blossoms ran through the wind blowing the beautiful pastel flowers along the sides of the light pink marble. Serenity had designed this area years ago.

"So, have you felt anything at all yet?" Mai didn't move…she didn't even look at her younger sister-in-law beside her.

Serenity looked out at the water of the pool, the sunset reflecting off and magnifying her auburn hair to a magnificent red. "No, just nauseous."

Mai still continued to look at the sunset beyond the pool. "You know, I've been thinking. When your husband or wife dies, you're a widow or a widower, and when you're a child and your parent's die, you're an orphan. But there isn't a name for a parent who's lost a child…I guess it's just to damn horrible to have a name, huh?" she didn't move.

"Yes, it is horrible." Serenity looked up from the water to Mai "It's the worst thing I've ever experienced."

Mai looked at her and held her arms out to her, "Come here, Hun."

Serenity's eye's weld-up in tears before they spilled down her cheeks and she jumped into Mai's open arms sobbing.

They sat like that for hours, but this time there was no _'shh'_ to try and silence her, just whispered _'let it all out'_s and being held while she cried.

"Mai, I screwed up." The sun had long since set and the moon and long since raised to the middle of the star light sky.

Mai looked down at the woman in her arms "What do you mean you've screwed up?" She let her right arm fall behind her to hold her up as she shitted to look at Serenity straight.

Serenity chucked without humor, "Mai, I'm pregnant with Kaiba's child. Again." She looked into her sister's violet eyes.

Mai's eye brows shot together, "What- when?" She let Serenity go and pulled her left leg beneath her right, like a teenage girl awaiting gossip.

"When you were at the safe house, I-I wasn't thinking." She looked down at the colorful marble, drawing patterns with her fingers. "I'm going back to New York after Kon- her funeral, and then-"

"Like Hell you are! What are you going to do huh? Find another abusive husband? Live in fear for another thirteen years? Tell me Serenity!" Mai grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"No! Mai, please! Stop!" Serenity shook and ran up the stairway, running into the mansion.

"Serenity?" Seto looked up from his laptop at the kitchen island. "Serenity, what's wrong." He stood and walked around to her.

She walked up to him and looked into his deep blue eyes, his painfully blue eye's. "What's wrong?" She looked into his eyes and she raised her hands to his face. "Seto, I'm- I'm in love with you."

Seto's eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around her, "Good, because I love you too."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_(10 years later) _

A young girl sat alone in front of a large gravestone, barely visible in the gray mist-like rain.

"You know I never actually knew you, but I really like to pretend I do…" Her big blue eyes were sad; eye's so very different than her father and sister's but so very the same. Her long auburn hair was wet from the rain and stuck to her dark blue school blazer.

"I mean you died I was even born, but I guess I wanted to thank-you. I don't think I ever have. If it weren't for you I wouldn't exist, Mom and Dad wouldn't be together…so many things wouldn't be like they are today. And I'm sorry you died, and I wish you hadn't. Because no matter what I do, I can't get rid of that look Mommy gets when she spends too much time alone.

"But I don't know I want that job, it's yours. And I-"

"Kaida! We're ready to leave!" Seto Kaiba called from the limo parked at the curb, Serenity Kaiba leaning back on him with his arms around her.

"I'm coming!" She looked back at the grave, once more. "Good bye, big sister."

_Konic Renee Wheeler-Kaiba_

_November 11, 1991 to June 25, 2005_

_May her next life be grand, if just to make up for this one,_

_Rest in peace loved daughter, niece and cousin_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Yay, it's finished, I'm so happy. Okay no one can tell me they didn't see it coming… well, Thank you to all of my reviewers for your love and support!


End file.
